


Pierwsze Święta

by Asumix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asumix/pseuds/Asumix





	Pierwsze Święta

Wioska Ottery Saint Catchpole w hrabstwie Devon pokryta była białym puchem. Śnieg był widoczny również i na obrzeżach, gdzie w pewnej odległości od siebie stały domy. Jeden z budynków przypominał wyglądem drzewo. Ściany zrobione były z najprawdziwszej kory, a na dachu znajdywały się gałęzie z prawdziwymi, zielonymi liśćmi, wszystko natomiast otoczone zmarzniętą wodą i białą substancją. Z wnętrza wydobywał się melodyjny dźwięk, jakby ktoś śpiewał.  
\- Luna? – głos mężczyzny przerwał nucenie.  
\- Tak? Co się stało Neville? – Kobieta nazwana Luną miała długie, sięgające pasa blond włosy, wypukłe srebrno-niebieskie oczy, przez co wyglądała na zdziwioną. Usta ułożone były, jakby to ona przed chwilą nuciła. W rękach trzymała prezent, zaś obok niej, na stoliku wyglądem przypominającym duży róg, znajdowała się malutka torebeczka, w której ów pakunek miał się za chwilę znaleźć.  
\- Skończyłaś już się pakować? Musimy wychodzić, jeśli mamy zdążyć na Wigilię do Nory. – Neville miał zielone oczy i brązowe, krótkie włosy. Widać było, że zaczyna się niecierpliwić. Oboje mieli na palcach obrączki – byli po ślubie.  
\- Zdążymy. Muszę tylko spakować do torebki ten prezent dla Lavender. Czy to nie urocze, że ona i Ron wrócili do siebie?  
\- Faktycznie, tego bym się po nim nie spodziewał. Ale najwidoczniej Ron wie co robi. – Neville zachichotał, gdy przypomniał sobie naszyjnik, jaki młody Weasley dostał od swojej dziewczyny na 6 roku nauki w Hogwarcie. Tak wiele się zmieniło od tego czasu. Harry i Hermiona zaręczyli się, Ron chodzi z Lavender, on i Luna się pobrali, a Ginny jest z pałkarzem Zjednoczonych z Puddlemere. I pomyśleć, że od wojny minęło niewiele ponad pół roku. To były ich pierwsze, prawdziwe święta bez Voldemorta. Bez tej obawy, że ktoś może zginąć za sekundę, że Śmierciożercy kogoś porwą. Drugi raz Luny nie pozwoliłby im tknąć.  
\- Neville? Wszystko dobrze? Pewnie znowu nargle przyleciały! – Blondwłosa kobieta podniosła ręce i klasnęła w powietrzu, jakby zabijała niewidzialną muchę. – Jestem gotowa, idziemy.  
\- Co? A tak, idziemy. – Longbottom otworzył drzwi i wskazał żonie, że chce ją przepuścić – Panie przodem.  
Małżeństwo wyszło na zewnątrz, a zimny wiatr zawiał w kierunku północnym. Dwie pary butów poruszały się w jednym rytmie, a śnieg pod nimi skrzypiał. Po chwili państwo Longbottom zatrzymali się, lecz Neville nie puścił ręki swojej wybranki. Minęła sekunda, w ciągu której oboje się obrócili, a następnie już ich nie było. Zniknęli, teleportowali się do Nory, gdzie czekali na nich przyjaciele. Pierwszy raz, od tak dawna, mogli naprawdę cieszyć się swoim towarzystwem, a nie obawiać się o życia swoich bliskich. To miały być ich pierwsze święta.


End file.
